Fiolee: Una noche de espantos
by PDLovelyGirl
Summary: cake a salido a una cita con LM dejando a fionna sola en casa. esta será la noche más larga en la vida de la humana a causa de los extraños acontecimientos que ocurren dentro de esta y lo peor, su no muerto amigo trata de hacer cosas que no debería. ¿los sonido serán provenientes de su seductor amigo o solo es cosa de mala suerte? mi primer Fic, pasen y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

**Holisss! :D Bueno este es mi primer Fic ^u^ y lo he querido hacer sobre mi pareja favorita (por el momento) de hora de aventura: Fiolee (FionnaXMarshall Lee) :3, y bien si les gusta y obtengo uno que otro Review de ustedes, seguiré escribiendo XD**

**Esto es como una prueba a ver cómo me va U.U, y si me va bien, tengo un montón de otras historias en mi cabecita linda que quisiera compartir con todos ustedes!. Adoro el Fiolee y de ahí viene gran parte de mi inspiración…será mejor dejar de hablar y comencemos ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen al grandioso Pendleton Wards (GRACIAS PENN!) creador de hora de aventura.**

* * *

**Una noche de espantos**

Anocheció como hace una hora, y una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el zafiro, se encuentra jugando con su pequeño amigo el juego de video, BMO. Afuera de la casa del árbol, se escuchan rayos y centellas cayendo del cielo nocturno de la noche…está lloviendo como si hubiese un diluvio.

Su hermana Cake, la había dejado sola en la casa para ir a una cita con su novio LM, se despidió con un abrazo, prometiéndole a su hermanita que volvería mas tarde aquella noche… cosa que la rubia no creía, ya que a veces, a su hermana se le pasaba la manita y volvía incluso en la tarde, o antes de que callera la noche.

BMO invento un juego nuevo de acción, para que la humana pasara el resto de esa noche gélida. El juego estaba muy bueno, incluso sentía que el jugador 2 le estaba haciendo movimientos ingeniosos.

-BMO ¿estás jugando?- pregunto Fionna arqueando una ceja

-¡si!- respondió BMO levantando sus manitas- este juego nuevo que invente me permite funcionar como jugador 2, y darte tus pataditas-

Fionna sonrió.

-HA, como si fueras a ganarme en tu propio juego- apretando mas el control y moviendo los dedos de manera enloquecida, Fionna le hace varios trucos, logrando una gran explosión y un buen merecido ''GAME OVER''- viste, te gane-

BMO la mira con una cara de pocos amigos, pero solo por unos momentos.

¡¿Bien, quieres volver a jugar?!-

-Nahh, ya me aburrí-suspira desplomándose en el sillón, soltando el control en el suelo

-¡si, mas para BMO!- y se pone a jugar él solito. La humana lo observa con una cara aburrida, pero le divierte ver cómo trata de herirse siendo jugador 1 como 2.

Dirige entonces su mirada al techo,_ me pregunto cuándo volverá Cake, _piensa en su mente…aunque pensándolo bien, puede hacer lo que quiera, tiene la casa sola , solo para ella durante esa noche, esa noche fría y tormentosa…pero en realidad, ya no tiene algo mejor que hacer que solo mirar al techo, puede seguir jugando, o puede ver una película, pero tendrá que ver de nuevo ''rastro de calor'' y ya está cansada de verla, considerando que es la única entretenida que hay en el cofre donde guardan sus cosas.

Afuera se escucha un gran relámpago, haciendo que las luces parpadeen, y luego un trueno ensordecedor que hace que el corazón de la humana de un brinco…exaltada, se sienta en el sillón terminando de escuchar el trueno que sonaba, como si algo se hubiese roto en miles de pedazos.

-BMO, ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunta la rubia al pequeño juego de video, con una mirada atenta, escudriñando la habitación a oscuras.

BMO le pone ''pausa'' al juego –si, fue un relámpago- responde indiferente.

-no BMO, no fue un relámpago- Fionna se levanta del sillón, y palpando la pared con sus manos busca el interruptor de la pared.

Siente entonces un pequeño pico sobresaliendo de la pared, sube y baja repetidas veces el interruptor, pero las luces no se encienden.

-oh no BMO, no hay luz- se voltea para ver la brillante pantalla del juego, con la mano aun sobre el interruptor- parece que el rayo dio con uno de los cables de tención.

-no importa- dice BMO, y la humana ve como la pantallita se acerca a ella- ¡BMO tiene linterna incluida!- presume mientras enciende y apaga su pantalla como ''luz estereombotica''.

Pero… algo no está bien, ese no fue un rayo común. Fionna sale de la sala, dejando al pequeñín solo en esta y sube las escaleras, para entrar al lugar donde cree que el sonido provenía.

Lentamente, asoma su cabeza, dejando que sus orejas de conejo entren primero que ella.

-Sabia que no era un simple relámpago- susurro para sí misma mientras se acercaba al gran montón de vidrios rotos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina.

No sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma, el vaso que estaba encima del mostrador se cayó.

-¡BMO! ¡Encontré lo que buscaba!- le grito la ojiazul arrodillándose frente a los pedazos de cristal- ¡BMO!... ¿BMO…?-

No hay respuesta

Bueno, al parecer el pequeño está demasiado entretenido como para escucharla desde el segundo piso…bien, será mejor recoger el desastre-¡Ouch!- Fionna se hace un corte en su mano izquierda con uno de los pedazos, de inmediato, la sangre comenzó a salir de su herida abierta, apretó su mano, intentando detener el sangrado pero no paraba.

-Fionna…- una voz…una voz fantasmagórica comenzó a llamarla por su nombre- Fionna…- se levanto, y llevo su mano ensangrentada a su pecho, derramando la sangre en su ropa-Fionna…- la voz comenzó moverse en la oscuridad, alrededor de ella, pegando leves risas burlonas. Asustada, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Unas manos muy pálidas salieron de la penumbra que se encontraba detrás de ella, y se posaron en su cintura, mientras susurraba seductoramente en su oído- hola conejita-

Fionna pego un salto acompañado de un grito que se escapo de sus labios, cayendo sentada en el suelo, levanto su vista y con su corazón palpitándole observo una figura saliendo de la oscuridad. Las risas se intensificaron y callo un rayo, iluminando la oscuridad de la habitación por un segundo. La luz que atravesó la ventana permitió a la ojiazul ver una sonrisa con dientes afilados, un torso pálido y húmedo, y el pelo negro azabache de su supuesto fantasma.

Se levanto con su cara roja como un tomate, y apretando los puños con una mirada asesina grito enfurecida- ¡MARSHALL LEE!-

* * *

**Bien, creo que eso es todo para ser solo el primer capítulo. ¿Y como lo hice? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que siga? Pues entonces dejen sus comentarios en un hermoso Review y hare que sus mañanas/tardes/noches sean de lo mejor, vamos que es totalmente FREE!**

**Gracias por leer, los ASHMOS A TODOSH! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLISSS! :D**

**WAOO! *0* ¡Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Lamento no haber pasado por aquí, pero con todo eso del colegio, las tareas y bla bla bla, no tenía tiempo ni para escribir, apenas pude sacar tiempo para ir al baño! …Okno XD**

**Pero no se preocupen mis criaturitas U.U, porque les vengo a compensar lo ocurrido dejándoles este hermoso capitulo que me costó MUCHO hacer para que todos y cada uno de ustedes lo disfrutaran de corazón :3, así que los dejo con este maravilloso momento Fiolee (espero que lo tomen como tal) y espero que lo disfruten…**

**También agradezco sus hermosos Reviews del capítulo pasado, me inspiraron y ayudaron mucho para poder seguir escribiéndolo ;U; ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Sin más preámbulos… ¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Una noche de espantos cap.2**

-¿Ma-Marshall?... ¡¿Qué rayos estas asiendo aquí?!-

Estaba enoja, no puede creer que ese tarado le vio la cara de esa manera tan infantil, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¡Asustarla y arruinar su noche de esa manera!, su mano sigue sangrando y el dolor que siente…el no se lo imagina. Pero le duele más lo que hiso, se supone que iba a estar sola por unas horas o si era posible, sola en una noche de tormenta…entonces, esa misma noche tuvo que aparecer y provocar que los sumos se le subieran. El continua riendo a carcajadas pero… ¿pero qué?...Marshall esta… ¿desnudo?

-¿Qué sucede Fionna, No te alegra verme?- Marshall la observa con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, ese encantador rubor que le brota a Fionna en sus mejillas lo ponen hambriento…hambriento, tanto en el sentido de la palabra, como hambriento por otra cosa

Fionna cambia su rubor de uno lleno de ira, a uno repleto de vergüenza y lleva sus manos a su rostro, de la cual su mano izquierda continúa brotando sangre.

-Ma-Marshall… ¡vampiro pervertido, ponte ropa!- le grita Fionna y le lanza un florero que había encontrado cerca de ella en una repisa, avergonzada, pero él lo alude como si nada.

-tranquila conejita…no te hare daño- susurra el azabache cambiando un poco su voz en la última frase.

Las gotas de agua de lluvia le caían por las puntas de su negra cabellera larga, algunas de estas se deslizaban en su torso desnudo, como las gotas que se aprecian a través de una ventana cuando está lloviendo. Estaba completamente empapado.

Flotando…se acerca a ella, obligándola a retroceder lentamente. Por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso rojo sangre, al mismo tiempo que sus fosas nasales se expandieron, esto activo una señal de alarma en la mente de la rubia, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

-Ma-Marsh… ¿Qu-que haces?- su corazón comienza a latir rítmicamente, la peligrosa proximidad del vampiro la pone nerviosa…de a poco, su cuerpo se detiene por el contacto de una superficie plana rozándole la espalda, el azabache se acerca a ella, como si una misteriosa fuerza lo hipnotizara y lo obligara a acercarse al cuerpo de su amiga.

Fionna ve como Marshall traga saliva, antes de terminar poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, acorralándola en la pared… la respiración del azabache esta agitada y esta choca con su frente, algunas gotas de agua se resbalan de sus mechones cayendo en la frente de Fionna, y ella sube la mirada un poco, para encontrarse con sus ojos …ojos, que se habían vuelto en sus característicos ojos de demonio, pero esta vez, había un brillo un tanto diferente en su demoniaca mirada, normalmente ese brillo solo lo veía cuando él estaba alterado, fuese por rabia, ira, disgusto…pero estos nunca los había visto antes, bueno, si los había visto, pero no dedicados a su persona, no por lo que recordaba.

La rubia luego se da cuenta que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, pero este no temblaba por el frio que invadía la casa, sino por el temor de saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del azabache. Ella sabe que el está claramente alterado, no solo por su mirada, sino también por la acción que comete después.

Marshall rasguña la pared, mientras va bajando su mano derecha hasta la cintura de Fionna, acariciándola, y luego la desliza hasta la parte baja de su espalda, ella se exalta, la situación no está del todo correcta y trata de aludirlo, pero el toma su mano izquierda y la levanta sobre su cabeza, terminándola de atrapar y provoca que mas gotas de sangre se derramen de su herida, desliándose por la pared.

No dejara que se escape, aunque allá una vocecita en su cabeza que le esté pidiendo a gritos que la suelte, pero este es el momento más importante en la eternidad de un vampiro, y su instinto actúa descontroladamente sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole razonar con claridad.

Ella da un gran suspiro cuando él se inclina a su pecho, y coloca su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, rodea su cintura por completo con su brazo, atrayéndola más a su húmedo y desnudo pecho. Suspira lenta y pesadamente su aroma, aroma, que hace que broten de su boca un par de afilados y puntiagudos colmillos. La situación no es nada buena, y se vuelve menos buena cuando el comienza a lamer su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremezca, y ahogue un gemido al sentir sus colmillos rozar la delicada piel de su cuello.

Ella trata de alejarlo moviéndose bajo su frio y húmedo abrazo, pero él la aprieta mas fuerte haciendo que su mano se deslice por la pared, dejando una marca de sangre en su trayecto… la humana continua temblando y su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho, sus latidos parecen como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón de ocho kilómetros

-hueles tan dulcemente…- magulla entre lamidas y mordiscos contra su cuello, el cual expele un calor inconfundible, probando que dé a momentos su mente se nuble- me encanta- sentencia con su voz ronca y temblorosa, está a punto de hacer algo que luego se lamentara profundamente.

Al escuchar esto, algo en la mente de Fionna hace ''click'', provocando que todo cobre sentido: su estado, su respiración, sus ojos, sus acciones, en fin, todo cobro sentido en un segundo…es su sangre, el olor de su sangre hace que Marshall pierda la razón por completo, y luego recuerda algo que sucedió en una de sus aventuras con el vampiro.

.

.

_._

_En una noche estrellada, se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros volando dificultosamente, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía varias cortadas y moretones en su pálida piel, la reciente batalla que había tenido momentos antes lo habían dejado herido… pero no tan herido, como la chica que se encontraba desangrándose entre sus brazos. Fionna estaba gravemente herida, su cuerpo estaba repleto de cortadas y heridas abiertas, de las cuales, brotaba una vasta cantidad de sangre y un olor sumamente embriagador llegaba hasta las fosas nasales del vampiro._

_Marshall luchaba con los impulsos de llevar el cuerpo de la chica a sus labios… y clavarle los colmillos en su cuello, para gozar de la suma exquisitez de una sangre de la mejor calidad que nunca en su eternidad, había tenido tan cerca de el, y no podía hacerlo…no podía… y estuvo a punto de derrochar esa idea, cuando una gata blanca de manchas morrones se aproximo a ellos estirando su cuerpo, acompañada de un muchacho rosa que estaba sentado en su lomo con una expresión de horror y preocupación en su rostro, al divisar al par a la distancia._

_cuando estuvieron a su lado, Gumball bajo del lomo de la gata y se acerco a ellos…con delicadeza, tomo el débil cuerpo de la humana entre sus brazos y la observo por un momento…desvió su mirada hacia el vampiro y se mordió el labio, no quería decir algo más que empeorara la situación en la que se encontraban, así que solo le dedico una mirada y asintió con la cabeza, para luego llevarse a la humana unos metros lejos del azabache, y recostarla en el tronco de un árbol._

_El joven príncipe comenzó entonces a tratar las heridas más significativas del cuerpo de Fionna, mientras que Cake se aproximaba al vampiro que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su cabeza gacha._

_-Marshall, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- pregunto alterada, había dejado a su hermanita bajo la supervisión del azabache, antes de que ellos se fueran una vez mas de aventura. El no respondió, y la gata se acerco mas al vampiro para encontrarse con su mirada…sus ojos, sus ojos de demonio estaban desbordados de deseo-¿Marshall?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez agregando un tono de preocupación_

_-Reina Helada…- al fin pudo murmurar con una voz demoniaca, estaba alterado y sus colmillos querían salir a relucir, miro entonces sus temblorosas manos, temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban manchadas de ese color rojo tan peculiar, era la sangre de Fionna._

_-Marshall ¿estas bien?- pregunto cake dejando de lado la rivalidad que tenia hacia el vampiro, al parecer estaba preocupada por su estado._

_Marshall trago saliva, desasiéndose del nudo de su garganta – Fionna…ella esta, y yo no pude…todo se me escapo de las manos…la Reina Helada, por alguna razón, perdió el control y arremetió a Fionna con su magia, y yo no pude protegerla- le explico Marshall a Cake, que se encontraba mirándolo con una expresión melancólica en su rostro._

_-pero la trajiste Marshall, y eso es lo importante, la trajiste a…-Cake trato de consolar al vampiro, pero los llamados de Fionna se escuchaban en el fondo de la desgarradora escena._

_-Mar…shall-Fionna llamaba a su amigo con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, quería saber si estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse, además del príncipe, que no le permitía moverse ni levantarse-Marshall…-_

_-no, Fionna, tienes que quedarte tranquila…Marshall esta bien, te lo prometo- Gumball trataba de consolar a la rubia, ella seguía implorando por la presencencia de aquel chico que había salvado su vida-en el momento, lo poco que le quedaba- pero no podía dejar que Marshall se acercara a ella, y menos ahora, si sabía que su esencia estaba impregnada en la mente del azabache…acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, en un intento de hacer que su atención se volteara a su real persona, la cual, se estaba derrumbando por cada suplica que le llegaban a sus oídos departe de la humana._

_-Fionna…- susurro Marshall entre gemidos, su mente se estaba comenzando a nublar, y el aroma… tan dulce y seductor de la sangre de Fionna, lo estaban provocando-porque tienes que ser tan…irresistible…- sentencia enmarañando sus manos en su pelo, y sus colmillos comenzaron a brotar de su boca._

_._

_._

_._

Ese recuerdo tan traumante pero a la vez imprescindible, fue lo único que necesitaba para formular una forma de salir de su tentador estado de vampirismo…pero, ¿Cómo lo haría?

Marshall incrementa sus lamidas, agregando suspiros tras suspiros, cada uno más caliente que el anterior, Fionna siente un cosquilleo y un gemido se escapa de sus labios, cuando el desliza sus labios hasta su pecho, provocando que ambos se deslicen por la pared hasta el suelo…_casi_ hasta el suelo, ya que ella logra poner su mano en el borde de una superficie plana, y se aferra a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Fionna…- susurra el azabache apretándola más contra su cuerpo con una vos profunda y áspera, y ella trata desesperadamente de no perder el control-ya no puedo soportarlo más…pero, yo, creo que…-

¡BANG!

El enloquecido vampiro la suelta de golpe y cae al suelo de espaldas, Fionna se incorpora rápidamente, sin apartar sus ojos azules del cuerpo del dolido vampiro, el cual, esta sobando su moretón con mucho desdén

-¿pero qué demonios…? ¡Fionna!- Marshall la observa con confusión, y con sorpresa, al verla con un sartén en su mano suspendido en el aire.

-¿Marshall?- le pregunta la rubia asegurándose que su golpe lo haya sacado de su ''hipnotismo'', por cosa de la vida o de la suerte, había encontrado el sartén del desayuno de esa mañana, Hot-Cakes especiales de su hermana, ambas habían olvidado lavar los platos de todo ese día. Sorprendentemente, se las arreglo para poder agarrar el manubrio y sostenerlo con firmeza, aun con el vampiro abrazándola como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡FIONNA! ¡¿PERO QUE DIAB…?!- la encaro con sus ojos de demonio, pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que ella lo volvió a golpear mas fuerte con el sartén en su mejilla- Agh… ¡Fionna, detente!

-tengo que asegurarme Marshall- dice y lo vuelve a golpear en la cabeza, tiene que asegurarse que ya no está…Ejem…enloquecido.

-¿puedes parar con eso?- le pide sobando sus moretones con ambas manos- en cerio Fionna, para con eso-

-pero…aun tienes esa cara-comenta entrecerrando los ojos, observando su furiosa mirada - no estoy muy segura…- dice y levanta de nuevo el sartén para acertarle otro golpe.

-¡ya!- Marshall toma su mano justo antes de que impactara implacable contra su cabeza y el sartén cae al suelo- estoy bien, estoy bien ¿no me ves?- con enojo comprimido le pregunta apuntándose a si mismo

-si…s-si lo estas- Fionna lo observa atentamente, pero después de observar sus grandes pectorales, tuvo que desviar su mirada disimuladamente, sin antes encender sus mejillas con un leve rubor.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso- le comenta el azabache casi en forma de suplica, tratando de alejar la idea sumamente tentadora, refiriéndose a las mejillas de su amiga.-me estás haciendo enloquecer de nuevo, y ese olor tuyo no me facilita las cosas-

-Ehh…- Fionna voltea su cara cubriendo una parte de esta con su mano, encendiendo más su rubor y Marshall siente como algo lo empuja por la espalda, incitándolo a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Ambos luego se quedan en silencio, el cual solo es interrumpido por la lluvia de afuera. Fionna continua temblando, pero este temblor no es causado por el frio, sino por pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si no lo hubiese golpeado fuertemente con el sartén, esto hace que lleve sus manos a sus hombros, temblando, los frota suavemente, pronunciando un ´´ ¡ay!'' al hacerlo.

Marshall se vuelve a ella, ya que se había alejado un poco para procesar lo ocurrido y la observa con pesar, no sabía que la chica hubiese recibido un corte en su mano, esto explicaba el ''porqué'' de sus acciones, se maldice mentalmente al observa como sostiene su mano herida, con una leve expresión de dolor en su dulce rostro.

-Fionna…-el dolido azabache se acerca a ella, con delicadeza, interrumpe la concentración de la humana hacia su mano y la toma cortésmente entre sus frías manos- estas herida…creo que esto lo explica ¿no?- se encubre, acariciando su mano con dulzura.

-si…eso creo-responde melancólicamente concentrada en su mano, la cual el vampiro continua acariciando, luego se sonroja fuertemente, cuando una gota de agua se desliza por el cabello del azabache aterrizando en la sangre seca de su mano, levanta su mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro entristecido del vampiro. Iba a decir algo, pero aparta su mano cuando de nuevo recuerda que no tiene nada puesto en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- lo siento- se disculpa casi en un susurro de tristeza- pero necesitas atender esa cortada…yo puedo hacerlo, así te compenso lo ocurrido- comenta vivaz, esperando que la chica se rinda ante la sonrisa que se dibujo en su falso rostro de preocupación.

-si…creo que es, razonable- sede tras pensarlo solo un poco y el azabache sonríe con un sentimiento de victoria- pero…espera aquí y no te muevas, iré por el botiquín-

-bien, aquí te espero- comenta relajadamente y se pone a flotar por ahí de espaldas, con sus manos en su nuca y las piernas cruzadas

-bien- dicho esto, la humana sale de la cocina, sin antes dirigirle una mirada fugaz al vampiro que estaba flotando con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos serrados, asegurándose que seguía en esa ''relaja'' poción, Fionna atraviesa la puerta, dejando a su semi-desnudo y húmedo amigo en esta.

Caminando en dirección a su cuarto por el pasillo, se preguntaba en ¿cómo es que el inoportuno vampiro pudo entrar a la casa sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su presencia?, bueno, eso no era algo raro del todo, ya que varias veces lo había hecho, y lo había hecho de tantas formas inimaginables que ya ni se acordaba de cuantas veces lo había sorprendido bebiendo el rojo de las manzanas del refrigerador, o cuantas más cuando la sorprendía en medio de la noche despertándola para prácticamente sacarla de la casa a rastras , pidiéndole con ojos de perrito un paseo nocturno, que en ocasiones, quería transformar en algo más que una simple caminata por el bosque.

Ese vampiro era todo un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Mientras subía las escaleras que conducía a la habitación de ambas hermanas, se detuvo en medio trayecto para pensar en algo que era aún más extraño, ¿Por qué Marshall no tenía camisa? Y más aun ¿Por qué estaba tan mojado?, esas dudas tan significativas hacían eco en su cabeza, y de nuevo sintió como un calor subía a sus mejillas.

Rayos, inevitablemente tuvo que hacerlo.

Más rayos, ¿Por qué tubo que pensar en eso?

Demonios, la imagen del vampiro casi desnudo tuvo que aparecer de inoportuna en sus pensamientos, y agregando esas seductoras gotas de agua que surcaban todo su cuerpo…

Mierda, de nuevo tuvo que pasar.

Mientras rebuscaba cajón por cajón el botiquín de primeros auxilios, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las casi…semi… ¿algo? Placenteras caricias que le proporcionó el enloquecido vampiro a su vulnerable cuerpo de chica humana. Sintió un extraño calor recorrer un lugar en especifico y después un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda…entonces…eso significa…

_¡MI CUELLO!_

De inmediato se disparó hacia el baño de la habitación y abrió las alacenas del cuarto, desparramando por todo el suelo las cosas que tenían guardadas, desesperada tomo el objeto que buscaba entre sus temblorosas manos y casi la deja caer, la tomó firme después y mirándose al espejo presionó el botón para encender la linterna, proyectando de inmediato su resplandor justo donde quería.

-gracias al amor de Glob…- suspiro aliviada. Su cuello no tenía ninguna marca de colmillos, no de colmillos, pero si tenía otro tipo de marcas. –Oh Glob- frunció el ceño en una expresión de asombro, aunque su cuello no tenía las marcas azules o rojas de los colmillos del vampiro, si tenía una, una muy grande en realidad.

La tersa y delicada piel de su cuello tenía una increíble marca de chupada, bien, al parecer si había perdido la razón. Acaricio su cuello, encontrando marcas más pequeñas de mordidas pero no menos significativas. Siguió ojeando y dirigió el resplandor de la linterna a su pecho, encontrando mas marcas, estas eran manchas grisáceas y estaban en su blusa azul celeste, al parecer esa había sido otra razón por la que había dirigido su furtiva boca a su pecho, solo para sorber el rojo de las manchas de sangre que tenia, incrementando mas las razones del porque lo había hecho en la mente de la humana.

-Marshall lee…-suspiro su nombre pesadamente. Bajo la linterna y cerró sus ojos, se quitó su sombrero de conejo dejando que sus rizos dorados bajaran como cascada hasta el suelo. -será mejor hacerlo antes de que pase algo mas- dijo, empezando a quitarse su blusa. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un buen y merecido baño, estaba totalmente mojada y lo mejor era quitarse sus ropas ensangrentadas, antes de que de nuevo Marshall volviera a perder la razón.

-¿llamaste?- el vampiro irrumpió en el baño, iba a esperar a que ella bajara con el botiquín, pero cuando sus bien desarrollados oídos de vampiro escucharon como ella decía su nombre de una manera tan lánguida, pensó que necesitaba ayuda con su mano, así que subió encontrándose con una Fionna a punto de deshacerse de su prenda azul celeste- si necesitabas ayuda, debiste de pedírmelo desde un principio ¿no crees?- susurró en su oído, colocando sus frías manos en las de ella para ''ayudarla'' a quitarse su blusa.

-¡Marshall!- bajó rápidamente su blusa y se volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa mal intencionada del vampiro y su torso pálido y húmedo- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sal de aquí!- le dio una cachetada, y lo empujó fuera del baño.

-no tienes que ser tan agresiva, solo quiero ayudarte- dijo empujando en dirección contraria a la de ella, tratando de que no lo terminara de sacar del baño

-después me ayudas, ahora ¡sal!- con su ultimo empujón al fin pudo sacar al pervertido de su baño, haciendo que este casi cayera al suelo y tomó el borde de la puerta para cerrarla

-¡espera!- Marshall se levantó y detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara con su mano

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿por lo menos no me darás algo que ponerme?- le pregunto a la chica que observaba por la abertura de la puerta, que había logrado antes de que la cerrara.

Fionna lo miro de reojo y se de inmediato se ruborizo.

-Ehm, s-si ¡está bien!- la rubia se dirigió al armario del baño a paso firme, lo abrió, tomó lo que sea entre sus manos y volvió de nuevo con el vampiro, tirándole lo que había tomado

-¡oye!-

-toma eso y póntelo, luego me dices porque estas así- ante esto, Marshall sonrió de lado, aun con la prenda que le había lanzado Fionna en la cabeza- y espera a que termine, tonto- cuando termino de decirle lo que tenía que decir, cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Marshall aun con su sonrisa de blancos colmillos.

Marshall se quitó la prenda de su cabeza y la observó, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta del baño para decir.

-Fionna…este es el sweater de Cake- le dijo con su frente en la puerta, mirando la prenda rosa pálido que sostenía en su mano

-¿y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Fionna desde el suelo, cuando cerró la puerta, se había deslizado frustrada y toda roja por esta

-fi, puedo ver en la oscuridad- respondió el azabache y luego volvió a sonreír con picardía- tengo ojos de demonio, fi ¿recuerdas?- agrega con tono divertido

Fionna abre los ojos como platos ante ente comentario y luego rodó los ojos, como odia que le diga que puede ver su anatomía. Victorioso al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga, se pone el sweater empezando así a flotar y se recuesta sobre el mullido colchón de la cama de Fionna, después de unos momentos escucha el sonido del agua cayendo desde la regadera.

-adoro cuando hace eso- susurró el vampiro para sí mismo y cierra sus ojos, empezando a imaginar a una Fionna tomando un baño, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizan por la anatomía que tanto ama.

* * *

**AWWWWW… estúpido y sensual Marshall, como te adoro! XD...espero que les haya gustado, porque con tan solo escribirlo hasta yo misma me emociono. Si les gusto tanto como a mí, recuerden que los Review siguen siendo FREE!**

**Gracias por leer y FELIZ SEMANA SANTA!...si, así es, ahora tendré más tiempo de hacer que sus corazones se desborden de amor Fiolee jejeje…bueno adiós y…**

**LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH ^W^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holisss! :D**

**No paso absolutamente nada de tiempo! **

**Considerando sus maravillosos Reviews que me hicieron llorar de emoción ;U; hice el capitulo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera podía escribir tan rápido como mi mentecilla podía imaginar las cosas que pasaban XD …así que espero haberlo escrito bien de todos modos U.U**

**Aquí hay algo de misterio que incluso miedito a mi también me dio XoX y también Esta vez creo que si hice un hermoso momento Fiolee! :D pero mejor lo dejo de decir porque hay momento Fiolee en todo ¬¬ Ñee~…**

**Así que los dejo y ¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

Una noche de espantos Cap.3

Algo aliviada después de su ''relajante'' baño, Fionna cepillaba su cabello desasiéndose de los nudos que tenía desde ese día de aventura. Afuera continuaba lloviendo y los relámpagos no cesaban. Su cambio de ropa había sido algo sencillo considerando el frio, decidió ponerse algo acogedor: el sweater más largo que había encontrado en el armario de color azul celeste que le llegaba 10 centímetros por encima de la rodilla, las mangas cubrían todo su brazo excepto sus hombros y solo se veían las puntas de sus dedos por lo largo que era, se había cambiado sus largas medias y se había puesto una bufanda de un tono más oscuro que el sweater así, cuando llegara Cake, no viera las marcas de su cuello.

Dejo de lado el cepillo, al lado de la linterna que había dejado encendida para poder ver con su resplandor, coloco su mano herida debajo del grifo y con los ojos cerrados lo abrió, aparto su mano en un gesto de dolor cuando el chorro imparto su herida, aun con el tiempo que había pasado todavía su mano le punzaba y tenía una sensación de palpiteo.

-Fionna…- de nuevo la voz de antes hizo eco en las paredes del baño. Fionna se alarmo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza

-ja-ja, muy gracioso Marshall, no voy a volver a caer tan fácilmente- decidió ignorar aquel llamado, esto todavía debía ser una de sus bromas y volvió con su actividad de meter todo su cabello en su sombrero.

-Fi…on...na…- la voz o las voces, puesto que todavía hacían eco en las paredes, comenzaron a decir su nombre en forma de canto, asustándola. Fionna coloco sus manos en el borde del lavamanos y apretó sus puños con su cabeza gacha para decir:

-muy bien, esto no es real, solo es otra broma de Marsh… ¡Marshall, ya para con eso, no me causa gracia!-se trato de convencer y le grito a las voces que se estaban… ¿riendo? ¿Cómo podían reírse o como podía hacerle otra broma? Pero… si la puerta y las ventanas del baño están cerradas, ¿Cómo las voces podían provenir directamente del baño? a menos que Marshall si se había vuelto fantasma y hubiese atravesado las paredes para así seguir con su tonta broma.

Los vellos de la nuca de Fionna se erizaron, haciendo que se enderezara en frente del espejo, llevando su mano sana para frotar ese lugar donde sintió un aliento frio. Comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, eso sí que la asusto y las voces habían parado. Dirigió su mirada entre movimientos hacia el espejo y abrió más sus ojos azules al notar como de la nada el espejo comenzó a empañarse. Tomo rápidamente la linterna entre sus temblorosas manos y dirigió el resplandor sin estar segura hacia el espejo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. La habitación se volvió cada vez más fría, haciendo que incluso ella pudiese ver su propio aliento ya que jadeaba con irregularidad, y con su corazón a punto de detenerse observo cómo se dibujaba en el espejo…-¡FIONNA!- al terminar de escribir su nombre, las voces lo gritaron a todo lo alto prácticamente justo en la cara de la heroína, cuando esto ocurrió, Fionna pego un salto, soltando la linterna sorpresivamente, al mismo tiempo que grito "¡MARSHALL!" a todo pulmón.

El vampiro dio un salto cayendo de la cama, ya que se había dormido profundamente esperando a que su amiga saliera del baño y se levanto rápidamente mientras frotaba su cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta que Fionna no paraba de tocar.

Coloco sus manos en la puerta y grito-¡Fionna! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- la chica no paraba de tocar y golpear la puerta mientras lo llamaba.

-¡Marshall, sácame de aquí!- grito Fionna entre golpes, mientras las cosas que estaban en el baño volaban por todas partes, algunas se estrellaban en su cuerpo acompañadas de una fuerte ráfaga de aire que le daba un toque más fantasmagórico ¡y las voces se reían de manera macabra!- ¡MARSHALL!

El vampiro ya se estaba comenzando a asustar, los llamados de Fionna se hacían cada vez más intensos al igual que sus golpes y su voz se escuchaba quebradiza. Confundido, miro a todas partes buscando algo con que abrir la puerta y al no encontrar nada solo había una forma de abrirla.

-¡Fionna, apártate de la puerta!- le grito mientras flotaba hacia atrás, ella acato su orden y con la inseguridad más grande que nunca había tenido, dejo de golpear la puerta y se agacho entre el lavamanos y el retrete, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida entre estas para protegerse de las cosas que volaban y esperar a su amigo para que la salvara.

-¡AHHHH…!- Marshall voló desde el otro extremo de la habitación gritando, y con una patada de vampiro golpeo la puerta justo donde quería, rompiendo el cerrojo de esta y logrando que la puerta se abriera oscilando velozmente para luego impactar contra la pared.

-¡Marshall!- cuando esto ocurrió, Fionna se lanzo sobre su salvador, abrazándolo por la cintura, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando ella encima de el.

Al no saber qué hacer, Marshall solo pudo corresponder el abrazo, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia, y la otra rodeando su cintura para acercarla, proporcionando una protección fría con ellos, y la apretó suave y dulcemente mientras sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza.

-tranquila, estoy aquí…- susurro dulcemente el azabache en el oído de la rubia, podía escuchar sus latidos frenéticos, aun con su cuerpo tan cerca de el, no podía sentir por ser un vampiro. A lo largo del tiempo aprendió como escuchar el latido del corazón de sus víctimas, esto lo ayudaba mucho en sus caserías que ya hace un tiempo no hacía con tanta regularidad. Fionna solo pudo sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho al escuchar su dulce voz, hundió mas su rostro en el pecho del contrario, no quería que la soltara, pero su deseo no fue cumplido, porque él la tomo de los hombros y la aparto suavemente haciendo que ambos se sentaran en el suelo.

La chica continuaba con su cabeza agachada, y él con su dedo índice, tomo su mentón y la levanto para que lo mirara- Fionna…- estaba llorando, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el susto.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso…?- pregunto volviendo a susurra, ella abrió sus ojos para observar su expresión de tristeza.

-E-el baño…l-las cosas comenzaron a volar y…y, yo me asuste- murmuro entre suspiros y las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, no le gustaba admitir que estaba asustada, pero tuvo que abrirse ante su amigo.

-¿comenzaron a volar?- pregunto confundido, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y él se levanto del suelo, así que ella hizo lo mismo y se quedo parada mientras observaba como su amigo entraba al baño.

-ten cuidado- soltó ella, y el solo pudo sonreír ante su preocupación.

Entro al baño y echo un ojo, encontrando solo la linterna encendida en el suelo y todo lo demás en su lugar, al no encontrar algo "sospechoso", salió del baño y se acerco a su amiga que lo esperaba impaciente con sus manos apretadas en su pecho.

-¿y?-pregunto ella-¿no encontraste algo raro?

El negó con la cabeza-no, nada fuera de lo común- dijo sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, cree que no lo escucho muy bien

-que no hay nada raro, todo está en su lugar excepto la linterna- dijo observándola con ironía.

-¿Cómo?- no muy convencida entro al baño y dio un vistazo. No lo podía creer, todas las cosas que estaban volando momentos antes estaban perfectamente puestas en su lugar, tomo la linterna, casi pega toda su cara en el espejo revisando que no tenía su nombre escrito en este y para asegurarse, soplo con su aliento, pero no, no había nada.

Totalmente confundida, salió del baño y se acerco al vampiro que la observaba divertido por su cara de confusión

-pe-pero, las cosas y…y el espejo, y las voces- trato de explicarse moviendo sus manos mientras miraba al vampiro y al baño una y otra vez, y el sonrió de manera macabra en sus adentros- Marshall…yo no estoy loca- lo tomo del cuello de su sweater y agacho la cabeza- por favor Marshall, dime que no estoy loca-murmuro, y de nuevo sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Marshall la miraba con tristeza, tenía que pensar en algo, al parecer habían ido muy lejos.

-Fionna…- Marshall tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto hacia arriba, con sus pulgares, acaricio sus mejillas para escurrir las lagrimas que tenia, y luego se acerco a su rostro lentamente- no estás loca, yo te creo- susurro, antes de acariciar lenta y suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Fionna abrió los ojos como platos, y soltó el sweater del vampiro para posar sus manos en las muñecas de él. Ese contacto la había tomado por sorpresa, ese era…su primer beso, lo tenía con… con su mejor amigo en la vida. Era una sensación nueva que sus labios y toda ella nunca habían sentido en toda su corta vida. No eran fríos, al contrario, sus labios parecían ser muy cálidos en verdad. Justo antes de poder corresponder el beso, Marshall rompió el contacto repentinamente, y la observo con una dulce sonrisa, ella solo lo miro mas confundida aun.

-ahora ya deja de llorar, conejita…eso no va contigo-murmuro dulcemente mientras terminaba de secar sus lagrimas. Fionna todavía no podía terminar de procesar la repentina situación en la que se encontraban, solo lo miro fijamente, preguntándose en que rayos es lo que pasaba por la mente del Rey de los Vampiros.

-Ma-Marsh… ¿Por qué fue e…?

-¿Dónde está el botiquín?- pregunto, tomando su mano herida entre las zullas con una leve sonrisa

-¿el…el botiquín?- todavía estaba embobada, el asintió con la cabeza pronunciando un "ujum" al hacerlo-esta…en uno de esos cajones- al fin reacciono, señalando con su dedo los cajones que estaban al lado de su cama.

-entonces, tu ve por el botiquín, estaré contigo en un momento- dijo, empezando así a flotar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Fionna no entendía y no quería quedarse sola en la habitación del terror, así que lo detuvo tomando su mano antes de que atravesara la puerta. El sintió un jalón y voltio su cara encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos de la humana- tranquila…solo buscare algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo sonriendo con tristeza al ver aquellos ojos que buscaban su compañía. Fionna le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y con un roce de dedos, Marshall salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Fionna se quedo sola en aquella oscuridad. Camino a paso dificultoso tratando de no tropezar con nada y encontró los cajones, los abrió y metió su mano sana para buscar el botiquín.

-aquí esta…-susurro al sentir en su mano la pequeña cajita blanca con una cruz roja en el centro.

La saco y se sentó en la cama para abrirlo, pero lo cerro de golpe cuando escucho unos pequeños pasos detrás de ella, así que salió corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo a su amigo el Rey Vampiro hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, encontró a Marshall con la cabeza metida en el fondo del refrigerador, así que fue al sillón que estaba en una esquina de esta y se sento a esperarlo con las piernas cruzadas, y puso el botiquín junto a ella.

Marshall cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se acerco a Fionna. Ella apenas pudo ver lo que tenía sus manos a causa de la oscuridad, pero sonrió divertida al notar 3 pequeñas montañas dentro de la boca de Marshall.

-creo que esto bastara- dijo el azabache sentándose al lado de su amiga, colocando en medio de los dos un gran tazón de manzanas y fresas frescas que había encontrado en el fondo del réfri.

Fionna tomo una manzana y la mordió, mientras que Marshall terminaba de comerse las 3 fresas que tenía en su boca, para luego tomar una manzana y empezar a sorber el rojo de esta.

-adoro cuando haces eso- comento Fionna repentinamente, señalando a su amigo que desaparecía el rojo de su fruta. Marshall detuvo su acción y la miro. ¿pero Qué ironía para él?, si momentos antes había echo el mismo comentario cuando ella fue a tomar su baño.

-¿Qué? Esto…- tomo la mano en la que Fionna sostenía su manzana y la atrajo a su boca, para así desaparecer el rojo de esta mientras la observaba. Ante esto, Fionna se ruborizo, y volteo su cara un poco para no mirar su expresión repentinamente seductora.

* * *

**OMG! Todavía no puedo creer que soy yo la que está escribiendo esto! :D xD, no sé porque, pero incluso yo me estoy impresionando a mi misma…me estoy superando a mi misma! :D y eso que es solo mi primer Fic…**

**Ya me vi~ (imaginando como Monche de la CQ) XD**

**Bueno espero y les allá gustado, en serio me gustaría saber si les gusto y si mi escritura la entienden o no, puesto que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todos lo entiendan y se diviertan y pasen un buen tiempo con este Fic, asi que no se olviden que los Reviews siguen siendo FREE! **

**Esta Semana Santa va a estar de locura…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y…**

**¡LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡OH MY GLOB! ¿Pero que pasho?**

**Todos dirán: ¿pamela? ¡¿Pero porque tardaste tanto con el Fic?!**

**Primero: se me fue la inspiración, y Marshall me desconsentraba para poder seguí escribiendo...tonto**

**Segundo: pasó algo en mi vida personal que me puso algo depre...*sonríe* pero ya creo que estoy mejor, y espero poder seguir con esto**

***Junta sus manos alrededor de su boca* -¡ME DISCULPO DE ANTE MANO!**

**Lo que me hizo seguir fue un par de Reviews que de seguro, agradecere al final de este capi. Y, lamentablemente, ¡sólo queda uno!**

**Así que espero hacerlos felices mis criaturitas, y...**

**¡ES HORA DE SONAR! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Una noche de espantos Cap.4**

Todo había terminado...

bueno, lo que se terminó fue el apetitozo tazón de frutas rojas, así que solo fue algo para aplacar el hambre de una humana por unas horas, y los 5 segundos de un vampiro.

Pero...ahora...

-¿Marshall?- Fionna no se sentía tan segura como hace unos momentos- yo, yo creo que deberías de...

-no te muevas...- le murmuró dulcemente. la sostuvo con firmeza en su mano y observó a su amiga de reojo que lo miraba expectante- aquí biene...

-a-ahh. Mmm,no... Marsh...duele.

-...espera...casi...listo. ¿Mejor?- pregunto al terminar

Fionna lo miró con dolor reflejado en su rostro- mejor...gracias, Marsh-dijo mientras acariciaba la venda ensangrentada de su mano.

...al terminar de comer, Marshall tomó el botiquín y sano la mano de su amiga humana. Aunque pensaba que sería desperdiciada por las vendas, tubo que luchar contra las leves descargas de tentación que percibía por su sangre. La noche no había sido una de las mejores que halla tenido en su corta vida, pero con tan solo tener al vampiro junto a ella, y saber que con él estaría segura, no importaba que la hubiese besado y que después no volviera a mencionar del tema, aunque después del alcohol que el tubo que usar en su mano, no le dio tanta importancia puesto que el es así.

miró por la ventana, enfocando los leves movimientos de la llovizna de afuera. Volvió a observar su mano, recordando como se produjo su corte, y luego miro a Marshall- ¡no, Marsh!- justo a tiempo le dio un golpe a su mano, antes de que llevara el algodón con su sangre a su boca.

El la observó con diversión - ¿que? No pude resistirme- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-¿Éstas loco? Si vuelves a probar aunque sea una gota de mi sangre, te pondras como ahorita- le advirtió ella con impotencia. Volver a tenerlo haci no era una buena idea.

El se echó para atrás, pegando su espalda al respaldar del sillón, con sus ojos cerrados y dijo con picardía- como si no te gustó...- dijo con una sonriza de lado, que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos perfectamente blancos.

Esto la hizo encogerse de hombros, e inevitablemente sus mejillas de volvieron rosa

-Vamos fi, se que te gustó la experiencia- dijo el mirandola de reojo, aún con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Le gustaba verla sonrojar, y eso mismo fue lo que logro hacer.

Ella se movió en el sillón, pero no podía dejar que sus inadecuadas palabras la incomodaran, ganando a su vez.

-Cl-claro que no. Eso sólo en tu mente.- dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras hacia pucheros y le daba la espalda al vampiro que continuaba con su sonriza. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, y eso Marshall lo sabía. Luego fruncio el seño y se volvió hacia el- además, no me has dicho porque llegaste tan mojado. ¿Me lo dirás o lo dejaras en el misterio?- dijo mirándolo con sutileza, con sus ojos entrecortados.

Ante esto, Marshall habrío sus ojos de par en par. Demonios, se le habia olvidado.

-Ehm...- se sentó algo incómodo en el sillón, y la miro de reojo, encontrandola mirándololo con sumo detalle, esperando su respuesta.-veraz... Estaba en el bosque, acababa de salir de un concierto que le prometí a un espectro. Era un favor, así que tenía que cumplirlo tarde o temprano...- en explicación, Fionna se acomodo en el sillón, recargando su cabeza en sus puños, con sus codos en sus piernas, poniendo atención a lo que diría su amigo-¡La fiesta había estado de locos!...cuando termine tome mi amado instrumento, me despedí de mi gran público, y comencé a flotar en dirección a mi cueva -terminó su bien pensada explicación, dirigiendole una mirada fugaz a la humana que estaba a su lado.

Fionna lo pensó un poco más acariciando un poco su mentón en el mismo proceso, y Marshall se acomodó algo preocupado por su cara de sospecha.

-Yyyyyyy...-Fionna lo señaló con el dedo-¿que hay de tu camisa? Además ¿ porque estabas tan mojado?-pregunto con un aire de duda mientras fruncia el seño

Demonios, ahora si que Marshall estaba en problemas. Pero logró una explicación al instante.

-¡Fácil!- exclamó, encogiendose de hombros- cuando me dirigía a mi cueva, empezó a llover. No quería que mi bajo-hacha se mojara, así que la embolbi en mi camisa. Y como Mi casa me quedaba tan lejos y la tuya estaba tan cerca del bosque, vine aquí, entre por una ventana y, ¡Pff...! - en media explicación, Marshall comenzó a reírse por recordar la cara de espanto que tenía su amiga cuando comenzó su broma.

Ante esto, Fionna al instante hizo pucheros mientras volvía su rostro a un lado con desprecio. No le gustaba que el vampiro jugara con ella, y menos que se riera en su propia cara- eres un idiota- bufo molesta, y el paro un poco sus carcajadas.

-si, si. pero encerio, debiste ver tu...- de un brinco, fionna llevo su mano a la sien de Marshall, y con la otra cubrió su boca, en un intento de que se callara al creer haber visto como una sombra pasaba como rayo detrás de el.

El azabache se impresionó por su repentino movimiento, e ignorando su expresión de espanto y que dirigía su mirada a todas partes detrás de el, no lo pudo soportar y apartó sus manos de su boca, tomandola por la cintura y atrayendola a él en el mismo proceso.

Fionna no tenía nada en mente, sólo estaba más espantada aún al ver su sonriza llena de picardía, y empujó levemente con sus manos sobre su pecho, alejandose sólo un poco de él a causa de su agarre.

-¿no querías más...?-le murmuró de manera seductora. Tenerla casi encima de él, y que su esencia aún siguiera en el ambiente, lo volvía loco, pero se trataba de mantener estable- vamos conejita...se que quieres...- volvió a murmurar, sosteniendo con un poco más de firmeza su cintura, mientras se relamia sus labios con su lengua bífida.

Ella ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro, emitiendo un pequeño quejido. éste no era el mejor momento para que de nuevo se sintiera confundidamente embobada por su atrayente lado irresistible. debía de bloquear esa invitación, ese deseo por dejarce llevar, y eso hizo al moverse bajo su abrazo y empujar con algo más de determinación con sus manos.

Este era el momento...lo que había esperado toda la noche, lo que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo cuando la saco de su casa cuando ella tenía sólo 13 años...ahora tenía su exótico cuerpo sobre él, y sus impulsos se volvieron incontrolables.

Ya no era por instinto...ahora su cercanía lo insitaba, lo atraía a hacer otras cosas, cosas...que no eran de lo más correctas.

Fionna se asustó y emitió un gemido. No por los pasos que volvió a escuchar junto a ellos en la penumbra de la oscuridad...sino porque Marshall la tomo por la espalda, y con determinación la acostó sobre el sillón, quedando el encima de ella.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, y el azabache comenzó a acariciar su anatomía con una de sus manos, dibujando líneas sin sentido, llevando su mano a su cuello, mientras la otra la mantenía presa bajo el...Escuchar sus latidos frenéticos lo exitaban.

Fionna luchaba por apartarlo, contuaba forcejeando para que la soltara, pero su fuerza no competía con la de un vampiro, y aún menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

-Marshall...sueltame...- gimio la rubia empujando con su mano en el pecho del contrario, Pero no pudo conseguir que la soltara.

Marshall rio a lo bajó con malísima-no... es el momento...- le susurró al oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que se estremesiera y gimiera bajo el, provocando que tuviera más placer al escucharla gemir... luego con sigilo llevó su mano a su cuello, lentamente desembolbio la bufanda azul que tenía, y con una pequeña sonriza observó su marca en la suave y terza piel de su cuello.

-Ahhh...Marshall...- el azabache paso su lengua por su marca, haciendo que gimiera.

sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el en cada suave lamida que le otorgaba, antes de bajar un poco un lado de su sweater, dejando mas al descubierto su hombro, empezando a dejar suaves besos, mientras seguía su trayectoria hacia su oreja, volviendo a mordisquear su lóbulo, logrando de nuevo la misma reacción de antes, haciendo que se le dibujara una sonriza estrujada en su cuello.

Fionna dejó de luchar , y cerró su puño, agarrando una porción de la parte de atrás del sweater del contrario. Y luego...

-¡MARSHALL!- una voz sumamente chillona y molesta se escuchó desde la penumbra de al lado, haciendo que con una maldición Marshall cayera del sillón, y Fionna se levantara del mismo, dando unos pasos detrás del azabache.-¡FIONNA!- volvió a chillar la misma voz, y luego hicieron eco por toda la casa un montón de risas de burla y diversión. ante esto, los vellos de la nuca de Fionna se enchinaron, y olvidando su resiente experiencia, se lanzo a Marshall, el cual aún seguía inclinado en el suelo escuchando las mimas risas que ella captaba pero más definidas, quedando abrazada a su espalda.

Marshall al sentir su abrazo, posó una de sus manos en las de ella, las cuales estaban apretadas contra su pecho. Después de todo, todo estaba callendo en su lugar, aunque después de esto, no pudiese lograr lo que quería.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como las risas se volvían cada vez más intensa, y Fionna se aferró más al azabache. Estaba asustada, pero Marshall solo sentía gozo en su interior. Levantó un brazo y la tomo de la cintura, abrazandola frente a el.

-¿Mar-Marshall...?- susuro balbuceando. De nuevo, bajo su abrazo, de alguna forma, volvió a sentirse protegida. Podía percibir su fría piel a través de su sweater. Y luego lo miró, encontrando el porque- ¡¿Marsh...

-¡Shh...!- el azabache la cayó con su mano, y luego velozmente pego su espalda a la pared y se agachó con ella. Las risas dejaron de sonar, pero justo después de eso- ¡FIONNA!-volvieron a aparecer acompañadas de un fuerte bentarron que provocó que el gorro de la rubia se callera, dejando su flamante cabello al descubierto.

-¡Ven!- Marshall la tomo de la mano y la escondió junto al sillón, para que las cosas que volaban por los aires no le cayeran encima. Fionna tomo su cabello sin salir de la posición en la que la había dejado, y con temor observó como su amigo buscaba algo con la mirada.

-¡Marshall! ¡Ah!- agachó la cabeza cuando un libro se dirigía a ella y Levantó la mirada. Ahora Marshall se encontraba muy lejos de ella para poder buscar su protección, y ahora un montón de sombras habían aparecido, todas giraban por las paredes, provocando que las cosas continuarán volando y destruyendose.

Fionna seguía en shock después de lo de antes, Marshall dejó de maldecirse mentalmente y la observó, encontrandola cabizbaja y una expresión de terror reflejado en su rostro.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba...

Se levantó y se hacerco a ella, y ella volvió a la realidad al sentir un frío toque en sus hombros. Al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, se encontró con la expresión de remordimiento del vampiro.

-Fionna...yo...

-¡Marshall!- fionna se lanzó a sus brazos de imprevisto.

Ambos calleron al suelo, y de nuevo las risas hicieron su aparición. Con cada burla, el vampiro se molestaba cada vez más. ¡Lo estaban echando todo a perder! Estaba molesto, pero no podía dejar que la humana que estaba encima de él se diera cuenta de su estado.

Por su lado, Fionna estaba al borde del colapso, de todo lo que había ocurrido en esa noche esto había sido lo más estresante. Su hermana no estaba, tenía un corte en su mano que aún seguía sangrando, su amigo super lividinoso tubo que aparecer, y por último, pensó que todo había empezado desde que el apareció.

Marshall la abrazo fuertemente antes de alejarse de ella. Fionna tenía tanta impotencia cuando el la dejo en medio del caos, y justo después-¡marsh-Ah!- calló inconsciente, luego de ver como Marshall tomaba su bajo-hacha, y empezaba a gritar con sus colmillos que adornaban su expresión demoníaca.

* * *

**¡Y HASTA HAY EL CAPI!**

**Lamento mucho haberlo dejado hasta allí, todos quieren saber que pasará después ¿no? Pues les espera una gran sorpresa en el último.**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, ahora me pregunto si merece uno que otro Review…¡pero que va!si son FREE!**

**De nuevo me disculpo por durar tanto tiempo para publicarlo, pero como dije estaba bloqueada.**

**Ahora quisiera agradecer a un par de personitas hermosas que me apoyaron mucho y me ayudaron a recobrar Mi imaginación e inspiración.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a...!:**

**MauricioML**

**Dianis Mar**

**Kod97**

**Chisttery**

**LizzG**

**Repito: muchísimas gracias y...**

**LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^w^**


End file.
